Emmett Gets Even
by Love Promise
Summary: Bella is finally a vampire and Emmett hasn't gotten over the arm wrestling loss. This time, he decides to go hunting, and tries to beat her. Will he finally win? Read and find out!
1. Hunting Trip

Hunting Trip Challenge

Bella POV

Now I was a vampire! Something I always wanted to be, ever since I met Edward. I remembered he would always be dead set against me being 'doomed' to his life. Ever since Renesmee was born, I was glad I could now be with him forever. I loved Renesmee and Edward, with all my heart. I knew he didn't like it – changing me - but he had to get used to it. Now it was time for a hunting trip. My eyes finally changed to a golden color, just like everyone else. I didn't have to wear those stupid muddy brown contacts. They really made my eyes blurry. At least the acid, that my eyes now were like, dissolved them before I had to take them out. Charlie hardly visits, but we go over to his place to visit ore than he comes to the Cullens' great white mansion.

Emmett's jeep finally came to a stop. I looked out the window, we were parked outside of the hunting place. _We must be running, _I thought. Even thought I enjoyed running, I loved to beat Emmett. Since I was still considered a newborn, I was a lot stronger than the rest of them. I had made Edward say ow! Ever since that arm wrestle – with Emmett that first day – he thought he had to beat me at something. This must have been a way for him to beat me. Before I could reach for the door handle, Edward had opened my door. I glared at him and hopped out. "So, where we going, Emmett?" I asked.

Emmett looked at me, and I saw that master mind grin on his face. "We, are going hunting. This time, I'm going to beat you!" I sighed, yep I was right. He was going to try to beat me, ever since that arm wrestle. I stood by him, and punched his arm.

"You can't catch me!" I yelled and took off running. It felt good to run – even though I have been doing it a lot lately. I looked behind me and saw him. His face looked funny, I just laughed. I heard him growl and came by my side. We were too fast for any human eyes to see. I wondered what Emmett was thinking. I saw him stop, "So this is were we will be hunting?" I asked, and he told me to be quiet. I glared at him, but then gave myself into my senses, and smelt that bear, that he smelt.

I saw Emmett look at me, then he took off. Next thing I know, he was wrestling a grizzle. I saw Edward going for a mountain lion. Jasper just came right next to me. "So, how should I beat Emmett?" I asked him, my arms folded across me chest. I looked up at Jasper – who always looked like he was in pain.

Jasper looked at me, "There's two grizzles over there." He moved his head in that direction, and I smiled.

"Thanks Jasper." I said and followed the scent. I found the two, but I would have to get them one by one, maybe Jasper could help. "Jasper, want to help me take them down?" I asked, and made an evil smile.

He smiled and came toward me. We both crouched down and took them out. We drank all the blood from him, and hid the bodies. "That was fun. I see you finally found out how to keep yourself clean." he laughed. I looked down and I was clean, I joined in. We rounded the corner, and saw Emmett still wrestling the grizzly. Edward was watching him, his eyes already a golden color again. I stood by him and watched as Emmett – finally – started drinking the blood out of the grizzly. He looked at me, and smiled. I laughed.

"What's so funny!" He yelled and saw that everyone's eyes were already a golden color.

"Jasper and I finished a grizzly off before you Em. Don't feel bad about it. If you want, I can show you the bodies to prove it." I laughed, Jasper and Edward laughed too.

Emmett glared at me, and hid the body. He stormed back to his jeep. I ran by him, "It's ok Em, maybe next time you can beat me!" I told him and smiled. I punched him in the arm and ran past him, back to the jeep. He mumbled something under his breath. I was already at the jeep when the others got there.

Emmett POV

Why did Bella have to beat me?! WHY!! I thought. I heard Edward laugh and I shot him a glare. I hated it when she beat me! Ever since she changed, she has beaten me at things. I felt Edward's hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, it won't be like that forever Em." He told me. I shook off his hand and saw Bella by the jeep. I always wanted a rematch with Bella - at the arm wrestle – but she beat me every time. I know Edward was right, but I couldn't wait till it did wear off. Bella was a bit snooty, when it came to being me. It was like she owned me. But it wouldn't be like that for long. _Oh, no, it wasn't going to be for very long. Maybe I could wear it off! Then she will be like the rest of the family. Yes, that's what I'm going to do! PERFECT!_ I thought and made an evil grin. I had a plan, but it would have to wait, Edward could hear me right now.

I got into the jeep and drove home, still thinking about my plan. Then they caught my eye, "WOULD YOU STOP KISSING IN MY JEEP GOD DAMNIT!!" I yelled at them. I saw what Edward would do if I yelled at them. If I wanted my plan to go through - and not have him tell Bella about it – I needed to keep low. They went back to kissing, I looked away. Once we got home, I parked my beloved Jeep in the garage. I ran inside and went to my room. I wrote down my plan and made an evil laugh. I set it aside and came back downstairs.

A.N.

Hey guys, I don't know if this sounds funny to you, but Let me know what you guys think! This is my second story with Bella and Emmett. Hope you enjoy it! =)-


	2. Chapter 2

Emmett POV

As we came home, I had a plan in my head. I ran to my room and wrote my plan to weaken Bella's newborn powers.

My plan you weaken Bella's newborn powers

I will try to beat her at things, maybe weaken the powers a bit but challenging her a lot. Or I could embarrass her.

I stuck the paper in the desk, and walked downstairs. I found I was standing in the middle of my family. They just watched me. I wondered if Edward told them, but he wasn't here, and neither was Bella. I smiled, "Hey guys, what's going on?" I asked and tried to slip past Jasper, but he blocked my way.

"So, Em, how was your hunting trip?" Rose asked me, with a little smile on her face. I turned to face her.

"It was good, I took down a grizzly." I said and tried to escape again. I was in the middle of a circle, which I never liked to be. They each stared at me, like I was in trouble. I turned to Carlisle, "Am I in trouble?" I asked him.

Carlisle sighed, "No Emmett, but we heard about your hunting trip." He laughed, and everyone else did too. I didn't smile or frown. My face was blank. While they were laughing, I slipped out past Rose and ran outside. Why would they laugh at me? I put on an angry face and walked back inside. They all seemed to do their own things now, and forgot about teasing me. I walked over to where Edward and Bella where. Of coarse I find them kissing, it seemed like that's all they did. I walked over to Alice instead. "Alice, can I see you for a minute?" I asked and walked to the kitchen.

I saw her skipping into the room. "What is it Emmett?" She asked.

"I have a plan to weaken Bella's newborn powers, but I need your help." I told her. I looked up and she was smiling.

"So that's why you came down stairs with a smile on you face. Funny. Emmett, you know her powers will wear off someday right?" She asked

"Yea, but I can't wait, I have to beat her!" I told her, eagerness in my eyes. I saw he giggle.

"Okay Emmett, but this is going to be hard, and take up a lot of work you know." She told me I nodded. "Okay, so did you write your plan down?"

I nodded, "It's upstairs." I ran up there, and she followed. I took it out of the desk dower and handed it to her. She laughed, "What's so funny?" I asked.

She looked up at me, "Emmett, this stuff won't work. You really can't embarrass her now. She's not human anymore. You could find a way to weaken the power, but I don't think it will work very well." She told me, I took the paper and stuck it in my pocket. I looked at Alice.

"Well, what should I do?" I asked

"You could race her, you already did hunt, we all know what happened with that one," I frowned and glared at her. "you could see who climbing higher, stuff that would use all our strength. That's all I can tell you." She said and left the room. So, it was decided, I would have a race with her. I had to set up obsticles for us to pass by.

*One Hour Later*

"There all ready." I wiped my hands and walked over to where Bella sat, at the computer. At least her and Edward weren't kissing, like earlier. I looked at the computer. "What'a doing?" I asked and looked at her.

She looked up at me, "Oh, just searching something. I wanted to see if they have anything on half-breeds." She told me.

I smiled, "Oh, well want to race?" I asked an evil grin on my face.

She stopped typing, and looked up at me. "You really want to race?" She chuckled.

"Yea, lets go! meet you outside." I said and left to the door.

She got up and ran after me. We both stopped by the door. Alice had a white flag, and stood ahead, and waved the flag. "READY! SET! GO!" She yelled and threw the flag down. I ran ahead of Bella, making sure to take the path that didn't have anything in the way. I pushed her, so she took the path with the things I out in her way. I laughed, a booming laugh, and ran to the finish line. As I ran I saw something running beside me. After I crossed the finish line I jumped up in the air and yelled. "Finally! I beat Bella!"

"Oh no you didn't!" I quickly turned and found her sitting at the table. How did she get there? There were things blocking her way! I turned to see Edward laughing his ass off. I saw the pile of things, I placed in her way, over by the house. I got so mad I folded my arms and walked inside. Everyone was by the window laughing. I stormed to my room and shut the door. Edward was right, I guess I have to wait till her powers wear off. I lied back on the bed. I could still hear them laughing downstairs.


End file.
